Enough
by Rev's Little Synner
Summary: Brian is depressed and wounded after Jimmy's death. He wants to see him again, but the only way to do that is to get killed, suicide seems like the only way. AVENGED SEVENFOLD! Oh and by the way, I also have a DeviantArt account which has this story too, my username is Enamie. Hope you enjoy!


He had enough. The pain was too strong to bear, the aching grief lied heavily on his heart. His friends had tried everything to heal the broken soul but nothing had worked. Every stitch that had wrapped around the man's heart had snapped in memory of his lost brother, leaving a gaping, painful wound.

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

He woke up every night, screaming his brother's name. Feeling warm tears slide off his face. He had enough.

_I'm so sorry I didn't want to do this to you..._

He wanted to be with his brother. Wanted to see that heart-lifting smile. Hear his voice, see his face. But with his brother gone that wasn't possible.  
Unless he were to die too.

_No, don't think like that..._

He leaned his head against his bed frame, releasing a shuddering breath. His eyes flickered over to the knife lying on his mahogany dresser.  
Should he? It was the only way to see Jimmy...

_No Brian please don't..._

He reached out a trembling hand and curled his fingers around the knife. The cool metal brushed against his tan skin and gave him a sense of relief. His mind was set. He was going to see Jimmy,  
He slid out of his bed, hand gripping the weapon.  
He looked up towards his ceiling, caramel-golden eyes dull and full of pain. A pain no man should bear.  
" Jimmy...I love you..."

_No Brian!_

The knife was thrust through his torso, tearing into the flesh, ripping past the muscle.

_NO!_

He sunk to the ground, warm blood pooling from his gut. The knife slid from his grasp and plummeted to the ground. His head lolled to the side, eyes that were so full of light,growing dim as his life spilled out of him.

_Brian no please no!_

" J'mmy I wanna...wanna be w'th you..."

_No, you can't! It's not you're time! Brian!_

Brian's eyes drooped, he wanted to die. He wanted to be with Jimmy. He wanted to see his brother.

_Brian please...please don't die!_

A calming breath slowly slid past Brian's lips. He was nearing his last, he could feel his life ebbing. His eyes trailed up along his ebony colored bed. This is the last thing he would see...then Jimmy. Suddenly a faint outline of a body filled the space in front of him. Brian blinked slowly. Was...was that Jimmy? The person was sobbing, trembling.

_Brian...why...why didn't you listen to me? You shouldn't have done this for me!_

A sudden warmth his Brian's face. He cracked open his eyes. A stark white room greeted him followed by the slow beeping of a heart monitor.  
" He's awake!" A strangled voice broke Brian from the last scraps of his sleep.  
" Matt...?" He croaked, confused.  
" Yeah...we're all here. Zack, me Johnny and Arin..."  
Brian swallowed sharply,a vicious pain throbbing in his torso.  
" Wha...what happened?" He mused.  
" We could ask you the same thing." Matt replied, clearing his throat.  
Brian glanced up at him.  
" I don't reme-"  
" Don't try that shit with us! You tried to kill yourself!" Matt nearly screamed, voice cracking.  
Zacky stood up from where he was and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
" Hey, calm down..." He murmured.  
Brian blinked at them  
What was Matt talking about?  
" Wha-"  
" We found the knife beside you! We saw the blood! Brian when we found you ,you weren't breathing. We thought we were too late. We thought you were dead," Matt was on the verge of breaking down, he nearly lost another brother. " We were lucky Zacky knew CPR...he got you breathing again...Brian...why would you do that?"

_I couldn't...couldn't take you with me...not yet..._

Brian's gaze shot down to his hands that were trembling his his lap.  
" I...I wanted to see him again...I wanted to see Jimmy..." He murmured hoarsely.  
Matt's eyes widened, golden orbs filled with tears.  
" It's no reason to kill yourself!"  
" Matt," Brian's voice grew firm, " I wanted to die. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I didn't want to live."

_Brian, I didn't want you to die..._

" Jimmy wouldn't want you to kill yourself..." Matt said softly, anger and panic melting into sympathy.

_He's right. I don't want you dead...I like seeing you live Brian. You have something I wish I could have. Life._

" I didn't want myself alive...I miss him Matt...the empty hole inside me kept getting bigger, it hurt more. I had to see him..."

_I don't want you to be in pain...Brian I'm sorry..._

" Why didn't you tell us?" Matt murmured.  
" You wouldn't have been able to fix me. I'm broken beyond repair," Brian whispered. He turned to Matt, face twisted in grief. " You should of let me die."

_No Brian they love you too..._

" Don't talk like that. You know we would never let you die."  
Brian fell silent, a lone tear streaked down his face.  
" I can't lose you. Not like I lost Jimmy," Matt said to him, curling his hand around his shoulder. " I'm not losing another brother."

_They couldn't have gone on without you..._

Brian's eyes slowly drooped shut. Matt was still beside him, sleeping quietly. Zacky was slumped against the medical bed, Johnny's head lying in his lap. Arin had pulled up a plastic chair and was asleep beside Matt.  
They all had refused fiercely when the doctors told them to leave. They were not going to leave Brian's side, not ever again.  
" Brian?" A soft, familiar voice drifted into the man's ear.  
"Mmm?" Brian cracked his eyes open.  
" Brian it's me..."  
" Huh?" Brian's eyes flickered over to where the voice came from.  
A figure of a body stepped out from the corner, raven-black hair hung in front of gorgeous blue eyes. The familiar tattooed handcuffs were visible around the man's neck, a grin was splayed across his face.  
Brian recognized him instantly.  
" J-Jimmy?!" He stuttered, eyes open to their full length.  
" Hey Bri." Jimmy greeted, stepping closer to his brother.  
" Is it...is it really you?" Brian gasped, heart hammering in his chest.  
" Yeah dude it's really me." Jimmy was right at the edge of the bed, looking at Brian with the beautiful blue eyes Brian had missed so much.  
" How are y-you here...you're...you're dead..."  
Jimmy shrugged, lips stretching into a even wider grin.  
" Heard you wanted to see me again."  
Brian swallowed, eyes never straying from Jimmy's face.  
" I...I did but-"  
" You were also wanting to die..." Jimmy's playful voice grew firm.  
" I wanted to be with you-"  
" And leave them?" Jimmy's gaze flickered to the sleeping forms of his friends.  
Brian's hands shook. " I missed you Jimmy...I wanted to be with you."  
" Dude, you can't just leave them. They need you."  
" You don't understand, I missed you..."  
" Brian, believe me I do understand. I miss being by you're side. Us talking, hanging out with each other. I miss that so much. I want to be by my brother's side too. All of my brothers. I miss us being together."  
Brian was silent for a second, his eyes shot down to his hands.  
" Then why? Why did you leave?"  
" It was my time."  
" No! It wasn't! Don't say that!"  
" Brian, I died asleep. It was my time."  
Brian jolted up in his bed, wanting to grab Jimmy and shake him.  
" It wasn't you're time! Please don't say that!"  
Jimmy put his hand on Brian's chest and pushed him back down.  
" Woah dude don't to insane on me!" He grinned.  
Brian felt his lips tilting up as well, Jimmy's grin always made him smile.  
" I miss you James..." He said softly, smile turning watery.  
" I know buddy. I miss you too," Jimmy stepped a few feet back, his grin faltering into a smile. " Tell them I said I miss and love them..." He murmured looking at the rest of his brothers. His gaze flicked to Arin, " He's going to make a good member...and brother..."  
Brian followed his gaze.  
" Yeah, he is...he wants to follow in you're footsteps."  
At this Jimmy laughed, his eyes sparkling.  
" Oh he wishes to be as good as me! I'm too awesome for his mind," He winked at Brian, " But he'll make a good drummer. So I guess I can tolerate him."  
Brian laughed, now fully grinning.  
" Well, I guess I must go. An awesome person like me can't be here with you suckers!" He laughed again, " But don't worry I'll make sure to stop by...when you're in the shower."  
" Wait what-" Brian started but broke off because Jimmy was gone, all that was left of him was his laughter that echoed around the room.

_I miss you too buddy._

* * *

** AN:I have to say writing this hurt as if I was in Hell. Making Brian be in pain is the worst thing that could ever happen to me, considering I'm a Synner, or if you newer fans of Avenged Sevenfold don't know what a Synner is, it's someone highly addicted to Synyster Gates ( Brian ). But yeah I wrote it and put it here...REVIEW nicely PLEASE. If I get reviews bashing on Jimmy, or Avenged Sevenfold in general I won't be writing anymore A7X stuff. I'm too protective of these guys to let people talk trash about them.**

**Thanks!**

**- Rev's Little Synner  
**


End file.
